Lance Thomas
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:clear"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Thomas playing for the Knicks |- No. 42 – New York Knicks |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|Small Forward / Power Forward |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' Brooklyn, New York |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' American |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' 6 ft 8 in (2.03 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' 235 lb (107 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' Saint Benedict's (Newark, New Jersey) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' Duke (2006–2010) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' 2010 / Undrafted |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA D-League Draft' 2010 / Round: 2 / Pick: 19 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Pro career' 2010–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2010–2011 Austin Toros (D-League) |- |2011 New Orleans Hornets |- |2012 Austin Toros (D-League) |- |2012–2013 New Orleans Hornets/Pelicans |- |2013–2014 Foshan Dralions |- |2014–2015 Oklahoma City Thunder |- |2015–present New York Knicks |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NCAA Champion (2010) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Lance Thomas (born April 24, 1988) is an American Power Forward/Small Forward who currently plays for the New York Knicks of the NBA. High school Thomas originally attended Scotch Plains-Fanwood High School. He was highly recruited out of high school, choosing Duke over Rutgers, Wake Forest, Connecticut, Arizona, Florida, and Georgia Tech. While playing for Danny Hurley (brother of former Duke point guard Bobby Hurley) at Newark Saint Benedict's Preparatory School, he led the school to two Prep A Division New Jersey State titles while averaging 14.5 PPG and 6.5 RPG his senior year. He was named to the 2006 McDonald's All-America team, and had nine points and two steals in the McDonald's All-American game. USA U18 National Team He also played on the USA U18 National team, which won the gold medal at the FIBA Americas U18 tournament. However, he barely saw the floor and only averaged 0.5 PPG and 1.0 RPG. College In his freshman year, he averaged 4.0 PPG and 2.5 RPG. In his sophomore year, he averaged 4.3 PPG and 3.3 RPG. His career-high in points came on November 28, 2008, when he scored 21 points against Duquesne. ;2009–10 In 2009–10, he and Jon Scheyer were co-captains of the Duke team. He had a career-high 12 rebounds against NC State in January 2010. Duke won the national championship against Butler 61–59, with Thomas on the floor after having played 35 minutes of the game, and shot 3–5 from the field. He said: The last 30 seconds seemed like 10 minutes. When the ball bounced off, confetti came down. I looked up at the confetti, and the next thing I know I'm on my back. Jon (Scheyer) tackled me. At that point, it hit home that we were national champions. He ended his career 10th on Duke's all-time list in offensive rebounds (255). In 2009–10 he averaged 4.8 points and 4.9 rebounds in 25.3 minutes per game, and led the team in charges taken with 16. He was also voted to the ACC All-Defensive team. Pro career Thomas was drafted by the Austin Toros in the 2010 NBA D-League Draft. After a successful 2010–11 season, he began the 2011–12 season with the New Orleans Hornets, but was waived on December 31. He was re-acquired by the Toros on January 4, 2012. On February 6, 2012, the Hornets re-signed Thomas to a 10-day contract. On February 16, 2012, he signed a second 10-day contract. On February 27, 2012, he signed with the Hornets for the rest of the 2011–12 season. On July 10, 2013, Thomas was waived once again by the Pelicans. However, he was re-signed on August 22, 2013. He was again waived on November 12, 2013. In December 2013, Thomas signed with Foshan Dralions and began his career in China. In his first game of CBA, he helped the Dralions beat the defending champions Guangdong Southern Tigers. On January 1, 2015, New York Knicks, Cleveland Cavaliers, Oklahoma City Thunder made trio-trade for the seven players: Samuel Dalembert, Iman Shumpert, J.R. Smith from New York Knicks to Cleveland Cavaliers; Lou Amundson and Langston Galloway (return) from Cleveland Cavaliers to New York Knicks; Dion Waiters from Cleveland Cavaliers to Oklahoma City Thunder; Lance Thomas from Oklahoma City Thunder to New York Knicks. See also * 2006 high school boys basketball All-Americans * 2009–10 Duke Blue Devils men's basketball team References Category:Born in 1988 Category:New York natives Category:American basketball players Category:Power Forwards Category:Small Forwards Category:Duke Alumni Category:Undrafted NBA Players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:NBA D-League players Category:Players who wear/wore number 24 Category:Austin Toros players Category:Foshan Dralions players Category:Players who wear/wore number 42 Category:New Orleans Pelicans players Category:Chinese Basketball Association players Category:Oklahoma City Thunder players Category:New York Knicks players Category:Drafted by Austin Toros